Bison
bison2 bison3 }} |wheeltype = SUV |flags = }} }} }} |modelsets = bison BEACH_PARTY_CARS BISON CAR_BOAT_TRAILER CARS_CONSTRUCTION FREEWAY OIL SALTON_CARS CONSTRUCTION_VANS bison3 CARS_CONSTRUCTION FREEWAY CONSTRUCTION_VANS |modelname = bison (Civilian) bison2 (McGill-Olsen) bison3 (The Mighty Bush) |handlingname = BISON |textlabelname = BISON |roadspawn = Yes Parked Scenario |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = Boat Trailer Trailer (small) Anti-Aircraft Trailer |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_AutoShop_01 S_M_M_AutoShop_02 S_M_M_Trucker_01 |roadspawngroups = }} }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Bravado Bison is a midsize double-cab pickup truck that appears in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The truck's front end appears to have design influences taken from the styling of the , and minor influences from the . The rear is based on the . The cab design is slightly reminiscent of that of the . The truck's design appears to be somewhat sports-influenced. The front features a bold layout, dominated by a large, protruding chrome-trimmed grille, which features three inset horizontal chrome strips. The manufacturer emblem is placed centrally on the area that connects the two lowest strips. Adjacent to the grille are the headlamp units which are less tall and split horizontally into two sections, with the horizontal split occurring at the same height where the manufacturer logo is mounted. Below the grille is a protruding front bumper. The front bumper features two horizontal ducts, with the lower one more narrow than the duct above. The edges form a hexagon shape when combined with the edges of the grille. The base of the front bumper is given a more sporty appearance by a lip that spans the bottom edge. License plates are mounted centrally in front of the two ducts. Circular fog lamps appear beside the ducts and beneath the headlamp units. Above the grille, bounded by lines which run from the corners of the headlamp and grille to the base of the and windscreen respectively, there is a large elevated area of the hood. At the sides, similar subtle sports features can be seen; the wheelbase has flared skirting. The main body is however quite plain, lacking any extra formations. The main body line runs from the top-outer corner of the headlamps to a rearmost point of the sides above the taillight units. The greenhouse is quite curved, illustrating a more modern appearance. The mirrors are mounted at the base of the A-pillars. The truck has medium profile tires that enwrap six-spoke wheels. Behind the rear arches more skirting can be seen. At the rear, a chrome bumper is placed above the skirting at the base of the rear face. Adjacent and above the rear bumper, at the corner of the body are the tail light units. The units are chrome-trimmed and split into two sections horizontally, the top section being rectangular and the bottom, an irregular trapezium. The taillight units appear completely red. Ovular exhaust tips can be seen underneath the rear of the truck. Under the rear bumper there is a tow hook. The Bison is one of the pick-up trucks in the game that are capable of towing a trailer. The Bison is also available with two separated models, featuring unique cosmetic properties: *The bison2, which is only available in a white color with McGill-Olsen Construction livery and featuring several objects on its truck bed. *The bison3, which is only available in a blue/dark silver color with The Mighty Bush livery, several objects in its truck bed and an extended roof rack loaded with wooden planks. Current Design Gallery Civilian= |-| McGill-Olsen= |-| The Mighty Bush= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Thanks to its modeled V8, with, according to TV advertisements, 6000 horsepower, the Bison is capable of reaching a good top speed, but it leaves much to be desired in terms of acceleration. Much like the Dodge Ram, it handles well while off-roading thanks to its 4WD (20% front, 80% rear) drivetrain, however, it lacks stability, most notable when doing the off-road truck racing. The Bison seems to have a lot of power (6000 horse power, as advertised on TV), as it pulls down Martin Madrazo's house just like a Tractor, and it has excellent torque and can climb steep hills with ease. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Note that only the standard Bison can be modified. Both the McGill-Olsen and the Mighty Bush variants can only be repaired. Image Gallery DCab (Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|A wider front and side view. Bravado DCab (Rear)-GTAV.jpg|A rear view of the truck with a boat trailer attached. Bravado Pickup Truck-GTAOnline.jpg|A front view of the truck, with load bed passengers. Bison-car-interior-gtav.jpg|Interior of the cab. Bison2-GTAV-Livery.png|McGill-Olsen Construction livery. Bison3-GTAV-Livery.png|The Mighty Bush livery. Bison-car-gtav.png|Unique Bison that spawns in the mission Complications. MarriageCounseling-GTAV-SS10.png|The Bison's winch in the back during the mission Marriage Counseling. MarriageCounseling-GTAV-SS12.png|The Bison pulling Martin Madrazo's house down in the mission Marriage Counseling. Bison-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Bison on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Bison2-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The McGill-Olsen Bison on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Bison3-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Mighty Bush Bison on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Bison-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Bison on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Special Variants Epsilon A unique baby blue Bison appears in Chasing the Truth and Exercising the Truth.epsilon4 script The following is a snipet of script from the mission Chasing the Truth if (!func_285(iLocal_292)) { iLocal_292 = VEHICLE::CREATE_VEHICLE(joaat("bison"), 1851.57f, 4772.12f, 39.8f, 31.35f, true, true, false); VEHICLE::SET_VEHICLE_COLOURS(iLocal_292, 157, 157); VEHICLE::SET_VEHICLE_EXTRA_COLOURS(iLocal_292, 5, 157); VEHICLE::SET_VEHICLE_ON_GROUND_PROPERLY(iLocal_292, 1084227584); } |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Bison-kiffalom-front-gtav.png|An Epsilon Program variant of the Bison. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Mighty Bush Bison is seen during the mission Complications, when Franklin climbs on top of one to reach the window on Michael's House. *The McGill-Olsen Bison is most prominently used in the mission Marriage Counseling when Michael and Franklin chase Kyle Chavis with the vehicle, Michael then pulls Martin Madrazo's house down using the Bison's winch and escapes from Martin's cartel. *A red Bison appears in the first mission for the Epsilon Program, although it cannot be stolen. It is red and is scripted to spawn with a damage on it. *Other Bisons appears in the missions Chasing the Truth and Exercising the Truth, as the vehicle of choice of the Epsilon members. *It also appears in the first Rampage mission, where the Rednecks will use some orange Bisons to try to kill Trevor. *Grey Bisons can be found in the sawmill during the mission Lamar Down. Notable Owners *Marnie Allen *Carlos *Debra *Floyd Hebert *Manuel *Ballas *Rednecks Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be found in Paleto Bay in the Burial random event, by saving Antonia Bottino from being buried alive. The player can take the Bison used by the two men to retrieve her to her destination and finish the random event. *Part of the scripted traffic seen during the chase between Trevor and The Lost Motorcycle Club in Mr. Phillips. Located past the small bridge at the beginning of the scene. *A unique McGill-Olsen variant (which has a winch on its back) can be found during the mission Marriage Counseling. It is used to chase Kyle after he is caught having an affair with Amanda. There is no way the player can keep it afterwards, as if it is used to begin the introductory cutscene to Martin Madrazo, the game will relocate the player, Michael, near the mall in the downtown district. ;Standard *Often seen in Blaine County, especially Sandy Shores. *Common on all major highways in Los Santos and Blaine County. *Parked on the beach area in Paleto Bay, relatively close to The Hen House. A Boat Trailer spawns nearby. *Sometimes seen exiting from Donkey Punch Family Farm, usually between 18:00 and 19:00. It spawns at full capacity. *Parked at the south west side of Los Santos International Airport, nearby a Rancher XL and Akuma (marker)Ymap: X:-1925.096 Y:-2978.28 Z:12.89796. *Parked within the Zancudo Treatment Works, nearby a Speedo, at Fort Zancudo (marker)Ymap: X:-2246.88 Y:3480.345 Z:31.42874. *Parked at Harmony Truck Stop on Joshua Road, nearby a Hauler, Packer and a Logs trailer (marker)Ymap: X:197.2391 Y:2708.763 Z:43.43271. ;The Mighty Bush *Parked inside a fenced area near the restrooms at Cottage Park in Rockford Hills (marker)Ymap: X:-943.5042 Y:329.403 Z:71.49245. *Parked at Redwood Lights Track construction site, next to a Bobcat XL and Dubsta. (marker)Ymap: X:865.7588 Y:2343.556 Z:53.0622 *Parked in a parking lot next to the greenhouses in south Grapeseed, east of the airport. *Parked across the road from Hookies Seafood Diner. ;McGill-Olsen Construction *Two parked at the Redwood Lights Track construction site, near a Dozer (marker)Ymap: X:1016.488 Y:2494.596 Z:50.46862. ;Scenarios The Bison is part of vehiclemodelset "CARS_CONSTRUCTION" which commonly appears driving in and out of construction sites or parked around them. This model set covers the standard civilian variant and The Mighty Bush variant, excluding the McGill-Olsen Bison. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A landscaping variant can be found at a retaining wall in the northern outskirts of Vinewood Hills. This variant has much less customization options in Los Santos Customs and Beeker's Garage. *Can be purchased for $30,000 at Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Parked in front of the Alien Enthusiasts house near the Redwood Lights Track. *Can be found driving near Humane Labs and Research. *Can be found in Davis Quartz. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The default radio stations of the Bison are FlyLo FM and Soulwax FM. *The truck's name parodies the Dodge Ram, as a bison and a ram are both terms for male bovidae. *Since the is the modern-day version of the , it can be assumed that the Bison is the modern-day equivalent of the Duneloader, since they are both heavy-duty pick-ups. ** In addition the Bison was a real-life vehicle manufactured by Chevrolet from 1977 to 1987, albeit as a semi truck rather than a pickup. *Like the Bobcat and the Sadler, the Bison can tow small-midsize trailers, such as the Utility trailer and Boat Trailer. *In game, the Bison is categorized as a Van instead of Utility. The same thing applies to the Bobcat XL. *According to a TV advertisement, the Bison pulls 6000 horsepower. This kind of horsepower is only pulled by industrial-sized vehicles such as Dump Trucks. *Like several other cars, the Bison has no reverse lights. Grand Theft Auto Online * If the player finds one, they can store a Mighty Bush Bison in their garage. However, after a short while, the Bison will lose the texture and roof rack, reverting to a base Bison. References }} Navigation }}de:Bison (V) es:Bison Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vans Vehicle Class Category:SUTs